Many computer users rely on personal information management (“PIM”) software to keep track of contact and event information and learn about event information through digitally publicized calendars and lists of events, which may be, for example, posted on websites, distributed in emails or exist as file attachments. Known systems for extraction and management of calendar data and other information include U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,102 to Khandekar, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,356 to Alder, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,308 to Cohen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,772 to Williams, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, digital calendars and event lists may have a variety of visual formats that are perfectly understandable to human readers, but which may be generally incomprehensible to PIM software. As a result, viewers and recipients of event information from a digital calendar or list may be forced to manually enter information from multiple events into their PIM software. Similarly, if a user desires to move such event data to another digital calendar or list—for example on a different website—the user may also have to manually enter the event data.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a system that facilitates the translation of event data from digital calendars having multiple display formats—publicized, for example, in webpages, emails, and stand-alone files—to PIM software, web pages or other data format type.